


I Thought I Knew You

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, General relationships - Freeform, drabble pre-empting s14 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: JJ & Reid are taken hostage.





	I Thought I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the snippet they showed for the s14 finale last night. I've deliberately left out a zillion details to keep this short. Just the few lines spoken in the preview inspired this and are paraphrased in the first few lines. I hope you enjoy.

The unsub looked between the agents and pointed his gun at JJ. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” She said uneasily.

“Say out loud something that you’ve been hiding deep down and haven’t ever spoken.”

JJ swallowed her nerves and turned to Spencer. “Spence….I’m sorry. I can’t let us continue like this. I’m pregnant and need to be with my husband.” When she said those words, she hoped Spencer caught on.

“By my calculations that child is mine and when we’re done with all of this then I’ll be filing for full custody once you have it. You can go pretend to be the perfect stepford family with a man you haven’t loved in years.”

The unsub looked between the two and said, “You two are just too adorable. Having a lover’s tiff in the middle of a hostage situation where I can shoot you both with no problem at all.”

“You asked a question.” Spencer said as he glanced at the unsub.

“I did and it was a juicy answer.”

“Well now you’ll have to take a dare.” Spencer stood up and brought his now freed hands and his backup weapon to the forefront. He cocked his revolver and pulled the trigger twice. They watched the unsub fall to the ground and Spencer checked his pulse before he turned to JJ. He got the keys to her cuffs and he asked, “It’s not true right?”

“No Spence. Will and I aren’t having a child. At least I don’t think so.” JJ said as she felt Spencer undo the handcuffs.

“Good. Let’s go meet the team.”

“We have a wedding to attend.” JJ smiled.

An hour later, the two showed up to the venue and Luke and Penelope pulled them aside into dressing rooms so they could changed into their suit and dress.


End file.
